


What Remains

by delicate_mageflower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Positive, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age Quest: All That Remains, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Ficlet, Friendship, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/delicate_mageflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke reacts to her mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

Hawke clutches the broken body Leandra’s face had been so brutally applied to, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Although her murderer had been dealt with, there was no solace to be found in this. Hawke holds what had once been her mother close, knowing she wasn’t Leandra anymore even before her death, not really, but still knowing this was the last moment she was ever going to have with her. Hawke screams into her chest, beating her fists into her back, too detached to realise, as Varric sympathetically pulls on her shoulders to separate them and Anders pulls Hawke to her feet. Hawke almost too numb to care as Anders grabs her and pulls her towards him, running his fingers through her hair and light kisses all across her face, not even registering which points he’s hitting. Anders takes Hawke’s hand and guides her to walk with him, as Varric comes up to her other side and gently moves his hand along her arm just to let her know he’s there.

Varric walks them back to the Hawke estate and Anders unexpectedly says goodbye with a tight hug after the three of them reach the front door. Varric hugs Anders back, grateful for the knowledge that his dearest friend won’t have to go through this alone. “Don’t worry, Blondie, _this_ stays between us,” he whispers to Anders before they part ways, but they both know it doesn’t really need to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I originally posted to Tumblr. I'm really just trying to get into the habit of writing more often (although I am failing miserably). Shamelessly inspired by http://dragonage-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/123287852902/varric-lied-to-cassandra-about-how-hawke-reacted


End file.
